


Drunk Night

by Constance_TaroPie



Series: FGO相关脑洞 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_TaroPie/pseuds/Constance_TaroPie
Summary: Agravain is drunk, he asked Lancelot for something, and had no idea about what went through the French’s mind
Relationships: Agravain/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Series: FGO相关脑洞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940656
Kudos: 1





	Drunk Night

**Author's Note:**

> *both of them remember what happened in the singularity.

_ I am so going to regard this , am I? _ Lancelot murmured out the last thought he had in mind before he ran his fingers under Agravain ’ s shirt , _ et toi aussi .  _

_Peux-tu cesser?_ The black knight responded with the French ’ s mother tongue , pulled him closer and pressed the lips against Lancelot ’ s.  _ Before you get anymore annoying than you already are and I throw you out , _ _shut up and do the work._

He have had no vision of how things would turn out like this , nor had he ever imagined , he and Agravain getting close to each other physically without a sword or two in between , they had been colleague and alliance for most of time both when they were alive and when they were summoned , yet it seemed like themselves and the people surrounded them assume they as ravals of life. He could smell the alcohol from Agravain , but when the lips touched , he tasted only a bit of sweets and mints. That made him almost smirked in the dark , the man was drunk , and with probably his whole state of mind impaired , he would still remember to get rid of the alcohol in his breath. 

Both his hands went under Agravain ’ s shirt , the skin that he touched feels soft and the warmth radiated from the core underneath. It reminded Lancelot the very first time they have done such thing , one of the ritual for mana transferring , just like now he could not recall how things started , the memories were blurred out by pain , by rushing bloods in the vain and the pleasure of both fulfilled magic circuit and nerves. The only thing he had remembered was it started with a mere kiss , and a mouthful metallic taste of blood. It was a battle field after a battle field. 

He felt the slight shivering of the body , as his hands went up from the side of the waist to the chest. Agravain put his hand on Lancelot ’ s shoulder and kissed him again , are you going to take off my shirt or just keep playing like this? Agravain gasped a bit to even out the breath , _is the life of being a monk made you prudish or you just simply lost it?_

Now you are talking about death , or after death. He knew Agravain was totally drunk , as the teases got weirder , Agravain probably posted as much provocations as much has he did to the Iron Knight , he never heard anything thing like this from him , the man was arrogant , calculative , cold-blooded and serious. 

_ How many drink did you actually had , _ _I recall you only had one honey liquor......_ Lancelot took of the shirt from Agravain , as the man already had hands griped on his belt. _Is this why I never see you drink before?_

_ .....Shut up.  _

Before more insults were going to pop out from those thin lips , Lancelot lifted the black knight up , a sudden lost of gravitation successfully stopped any justification or response from Agravain , it also resulted in both of them fell on the bed. He put one of his knee right in between Agravain ’ s thighs , felt the urge he had. He saw the man threw his head back a bit and opened his mouth , the moan came out was more like a long sign.

The memories of Camelot flashed back in his brain , not the singularity with blood and long sufferings , but the past golden age when all of them were still alive , the glorious history he ended with his very own hands. As the realization of his splendor victories and prestige prides had blinded him from seeing certain things , even the opulence in his past could not save him from drowning in the deep of remorse and affiliation of intropunitiveness , but in fact , it does only the very opposite. 

_ I saw you there , _ _by the side of the King......_ He spitted out the words , yet the sensation of the bitterness still lingered at the back of his throat , he looked down , looking at the pair of light gray eyes , his own reflection stared back at him. _Vous étiez......_

Agravain slowly blinked his eyes , tried to focus the gaze on Lancelot , his pupil dilated a bit due to both the darkness in the room and the alcohol rushing through his system. _Of course I was_ _ , I am the adjudant—— _

He cut his sentence with a sudden stop on the upswing tone then frowned a bit. He looked rather confused than angered , he lifted his hand , lightly touching with side of Lancelot ’ s cheek without a word. Lancelot was aware that the man was able to detect the almost imperceptible stiffness and bitterness in his words , but could not comprehend their origin , he must thought he was talking about all the fests they had back in Camelot, when the knights celebrate their victories,  at very least that was what his hoped for. 

_ Nothing _ , he shook his head a bit , leaning down and kissed Agravain ’ s chest , prudently pressed his lip on the left side , the start and end for all of the blood running through this body , the invisible scare that was supposed to be there cut his lips , gave him the imaginary pain , just like how he pierced him through with Aroundight. 

The drunk knight did not seem to follow his flow of thoughts , but he was enjoying the gentle kisses , the drowsy and dazzling affects of alcohol soften him a little , he opened up his palm and sticked his fingers into Lancelot ’ s hair and pulling lightly , _ qui se souciait?  _

Agravain adjusted himself into a more confortable position , as if his body was sunken into the mattress , only the upper half was lifted , _ are you ready or not? Or the so called First Knight was just a fake title? _

Lancelot got up a bit , the room might be dark , but he was still able to see Agravain ’ s face clearly. He looked into his eyes , they were the same , as he once despited , as a few moments ago he just saw , the same eyes in the light gray like a newly unfroze lake. A impose rushed out of his head , he know he had hesitated too much , but maybe , just maybe , there is something he can do. 

—— Neither of them was alive anymore , but neither nor them was dead in the observatory beyond time. He had no power to alter the past , but at least he could shape the future , even he was a mere shadow. 

_ ...... I will not stop , no matter how you going to regard it tomorrow morning , _ _sir Agravain._ He exchanged another kiss with Agravain.

_ Try me , Lancelot du Lac, see if i can handle the mana.  _

In the dark the drunk man laughed. He put his head on the drunk man ’ s chest , besides their own tangled breath , he heard the sound of a once stopped heart beating again. 


End file.
